Todo por bailar contigo
by Florezz-hime
Summary: El rubio sin dejar de verla empieza a caminar hacia ella como si estuviera hipnotizado, ella al ver lo que hacia siguió bailando sin correr la mirada, por que simplemente no podía apartarla, era como algo magnético, no quería dejar de ver sus ojos.
1. Bailando

Hola a todos, bueno esta es mi primera vez en escribir, soy nueva, un beso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J.K.

TODO POR BAILAR CONTIGO

Ya simplemente no aguantaba mas, los tacos aguja que tenia puesto la estaban matando, y el echo de ver a Ron con Lavander bailando y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana no ayudaba en nada a su humor, se sentía molesta y verlos a ellos dos no hacia mas que lastimarla. Había accedido a salir esa noche a bailar por el único echo de que era el cumple años de Ginny, aunque dudaba que se diera cuenta si se iba, ya que por lo visto estaba muy entretenida besándose con Harry.

Maldición, verlos a Ron y Lavander así, no hacia mas que abrir una vieja herida, le hacia recordar lo que le dolió cuando se entero que Ron había vuelto con Lavander luego de la derrota de Voldemort, por lo visto el beso que se habían dado, no había significado nada para el pelirrojo, y ella con lo que lo quería no pudo recriminarle nada.

Se sentía una tonta, todavía sintiendo amor por alguien que no hacia mas que lastimarla.

Luna se encontraba al lado de la chica observándola, ella sabia todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, y ella sin saber que hacer, lo único que quería hacer era matar al pelirrojo que le había echo eso a su amiga. Luna a Herms la quería como una hermana, luego de que termino la guerra se habían echo inseparables, con Ginny también, pero era distinto, con Herms ella era su confidente y ella la de Herms, así que a Luna lo único que se le ocurrió que podía hacer fue ir a buscar un trago para Herms, dicen que el alcohol es bueno para una herida del corazón.

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba un grupo de personas de la misma edad que las chicas, estos eran los ex-Slytherin, al terminar la guerra, los dieron por inocentes, ya que el la batalla final no participaron del lado de Voldemort. Este grupo estaba formado por un atractivo rubio, que estaba vestido todo de negro por lo que hacia contraste con su blanca piel, haciendo que más de una babeara, con el se encontraba un chico moreno con un color de ojos muy oscuros, que hacia que cualquier chica que lo viera a los ojos le temblara las piernas, a un par de metros de hay se encontraba una pareja besándose, estos eran un morocho con unos ojos azules eléctricos y una morena con una curvas bien pronunciadas.

El rubio de nombre Draco estaba viendo a la gente bailar y besarse, hasta que se da cuenta que su amigo estaba viendo muy fijamente algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, el rubio busca con la mirada que era lo que su amigo miraba con tanta concentración, hasta que encuentra lo que llamaba la atención a su amigo, una rubia de buenas proporciones con cara de ángel que se le hacia muy conocida, pero no sabia quien era, que le estaba dando un vaso con algo transparente que seguro no era agua a su amiga, la chica al estar de espalda a el no le veía la cara pero por lo que veía de atrás era una chica con muchas curvas, ya que ese short que llevaba puesto dejaba a la vista sus contorneadas piernas, marcaba su buen trasero, y se le notaba que tenia una cintura muy marcada, por esa remera blanca al cuerpo que tenia, tenia el cabello castaño suelto con unos rizos muy bien definidos, observo como la chica de un trago se tomo toda la bebida, entones la chica se voltea un segundo y Draco esa cara la reconocería en cualquier lado, era Granger, le sorprendió verla ahí, desde que termino la guerra no se la había vuelto a cruzar, entonces su rubia amiga debía ser Lovegood.

Cuando Luna volvió, me ofreció un vaso con alcohol yo sin siquiera preguntar me lo tome de un trago, la verdad lo necesitaba, deje el vaso el vaso tirado por ahí y arrastre a mi amiga a la pista de baile, y empecé a bailar, lo necesitaba, talvez bailando me olvidaría que a unos metros estaban dos personas en especial besándose, me olvidaría que estaban juntos y me olvidaría que eso me dolía, que me dolía mucho.

Luna como siempre entendió lo que hacia, así que solo me siguió, bailar siempre me había gustado, era algo que siempre me relajo, por lo que la gente decía era muy buena en eso, así que solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el ritmo de la música.

Draco estaba simplemente hipnotizado por el movimiento de cadera de la castaña, nunca pensó que ella pudiera bailar así, bailaba como si quisiera olvidarse de todos los problemas, entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse mucho más sensual si eso era posible, voltea a ver a su amigo y el estaba concentrado viendo a la rubia, ella también bailaba muy bien pero nada comparado con la castaña que parecía que había nacido para el baile.

La castaña sentía muchas miradas clavadas en ella, pero ya se había acostumbrado a que cuando bailaba la gente la mirara, pero había una que pesaba mucho mas que las demás, abre los ojos y empieza a buscar a la persona que la estaba viendo así, hasta que se cruza con unos ojos color gris metálico, Herms no podía estar mas que sorprendida, la persona que la estaba viendo tanto no era mas que Draco Malfoy, su eterno enemigo del colegio, reconocería ese cabello platinado en cualquier lado.

El rubio siente una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda cuando sus ojos chocan con los suyos color café, ninguno de los dos apartan la mirada, estuvieron así lo que parecía horas, el rubio sin dejar de verla empieza a caminar hacia ella como si estuviera hipnotizado, ella al ver lo que hacia siguió bailando sin correr la mirada, por que simplemente no podía apartarla, era como algo magnético, no quería dejar de ver sus ojos.

Su amiga dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba desde que Herms conecto sus ojos con los del rubio, discretamente se fue alejando, casualmente yendo cerca de un moreno que no paraba de mirarla, ella al sentir su mirada lo ve, y le sonríe al reconocerlo, haciendo que el chico se le acercara. Cuando estuvo a su lado, luna se acerca a su oído para hablarle.

Cuanto tiempo Theo- le dice con una sonrisa.

Si, parece que fue hace años la última vez que te vi, aunque fueron solo meses, te extrañe- le contesto mientras la abrazaba, haciendo que el corazón de ambos latiera muy fuerte.

Luna hacia algunos años que había formado una linda amistad con ese chico que nunca la había cargado, ni juzgado, todo comenzó cuando estaba en quinto y un chico de su mismo año de Slytherin la estaba molestando, entonces llego el y la defendió, desde ese momento habían formado una linda amistad sin que nadie se haya percatado, aunque ambos sentían mas que amistad por el otro pero ninguno decía nada por miedo a perder eso que tenían juntos.

En el momento en que el rubio llega con la castaña, la agarra suave de la cintura y sin dejar de verla a los ojos empieza a bailar, para la gente alrededor era todo un espectáculo, esos dos se movían juntos como si lo hubieran echo toda la vida, la conexión entre ambos era evidente, a la gente le sorprendía que dos personas pudieran bailar así, bailaban como si no les importaba para nada el resto del mundo, lo único que parecía importarles era no dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Entonces de un momento a otro, el rubio casi inconscientemente se empieza a acercar a la cara de la chica, dispuesto a besarla y al ver que ella empezaba a cerrar los ojos dispuesta a ser besada por el, no pensaba detenerse, tan solo unos centímetros los separaban.

CONTINUARA...

Dejen reviews, soy nueva asi que cualquier correccion o sugerencia es bienvenida, desde ya muchas gracias.


	2. Golpes y sorpresas

Bueno,aca les dejo el segunto capitulo,un beso.

Desde ya a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo, muchas gracias!

Este capitulo se lo dedico a alee Malfoy Cullen y a angel zoe! Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews! besos!

Solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes y todo lo demas le pertenece solo a J.K.R

**Golpes y sorpresas**

Tan solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios con los del rubio, aunque el chico que la estaba por besar había sido su eterno enemigo durante unos largos siete años, quería que la besara, quería sentir sus labias sobre los suyos, quería sentir que aquello que estaba sintiendo no era un sueño, que lo que había sentido al ver sus ojos no fuera una simple ilusión, Hermione cuando el rubio estuvo en frente suyo y coloco sus manos en su cintura de forma suave pero firme, se sintió bien, en ese preciso instante se olvido por completo de un pelirrojo y de su novia, se olvido quien era el y quien era ella, o por lo menos quienes habían sido, de lo único que estaba consiente es que no se quería separar de el, quería que EL la besara, quería sentirse querida, amada, quería sentirse mujer.

Un pelirrojo en un momento se quedo solo en la pista de baile ya que su novia había ido al baño, entonces se dio cuenta que mucha gente estaba viendo algo en particular, empiezo a buscar que era lo que tanto veía la gente, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro cuando encuentra lo que veía la gente, Herms, su mejor amiga, la chica a la cual rechazo por el simple echo de que no quería nada serio todavía, y sabia que Lavander le daría todo lo que quisiera sin queja alguna, además de que sabia que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de el por lo que cuando se cansara de Lavander, ella estaría a su disposición, o eso era lo que creía el pelirrojo, por eso cuando vio a la castaña bailando sensualmente con el rubio, se puso rojo de la ira, eso no le podía estar pasando, entonces nota como el rubio muy despacio se empieza a acercar a la cara de la castaña, sin siquiera pensarlo, se acerco rápidamente a la pareja.

Tan solo unos centímetros mas, y la besaría, si, yo Draco Malfoy ansiaba besar a Hermione Granger, hace tan solo un año el que me dijera que esto pasaría le mandaría un crucios,No era que Granger fuera fea ni nada por el estilo, es mas desde el baile de cuarto la había encontrado atractiva, pero ni bajo un crucios lo habría admitido, el era sangre pura y ella hija de muggles simplemente las cosas no podían ser así, pero luego de la derrota de Voldemort las cosas habían cambiado, el ya no creía en eso de la pureza de la sangre ni nada por el estilo, al fin y al cabo eso fue lo que le llevo a su padre una condena en Azcaban, no pensaba cometer los mismos errores que su padre.

Cuando estaba por rozar sus labios con Granger, siente un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, alguien se había atrevido a pegarle un fuerte puñetazo, levanta la cara buscando quien había sido y se encuentra con la cara de Weasley, el muy imbecil le había pegado, segado por la rabia se lo devuelve.

Todo fue como en cámara lente, cuando nuestros labios estaban por tocarse, siento como de un movimiento brusco nos separamos, abro los ojos de golpes y lo que veo me impresiono, Ron le pego un puñetazo en la cara al rubio, y un segundo después Malfoy se lo devolvió, no sabia como tomar todo eso, simplemente no sabia que hacer o sentir, simplemente me había quedado parada viendo como se pegaban y yo sin hacer nada, de un momento a otro unas personas los intentaban separar, dos chicos habían agarrado al rubio, los reconoció del colegio, aunque solo de vista, y a Ron lo había sujetado Harry.

Mientras tanto, dos personas estaban hablando tranquilamente de cómo habían estado luego de la derrota de Voldemort, Luna le pregunto si pensaba Volver al colegio ese año ya que la nueva directora McGonagall les había ofrecido a todos los que no pudieron terminar su séptimo año volverlo a hacer ese año, por lo que en séptimo estarían los que si terminaron su sexto año como ella y Ginny y los que no pudieron hacer séptimo como el trío dorado que aceptaron, por lo que le contó el chico todo su grupo pensaban volver al colegio también, ambos estaban contentos ya que compartirían el mismo curso ese año y se verían mucho mas.

En un momento voltea a ver como le iba a su amiga con el rubio, y lo que ve la sorprende el pelirrojo le acababa de pegar un puñetazo al rubio, por lo que pega un grito, Theo alarmado por su grito dirige su mirada hacia la pista y ve como su amigo se peleaba con el Weasley, se apresura a llamar a Blase que estaba con Pansy, y ambos van a separarlos, cuando llegan con ellos ya estaba Harry intentando separarlos, así que entre los tres lo lograron.

Yo me acerque a mi amiga que estaba con Ginny, con Pansy siguiéndome ya que no sabia que hacer.

Herms, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte preocupada.

Yo estaba bailando con Malfoy, y de la nada viene Ron y lo golpea- me contesto todavía un poco impactada por lo que había pasado, sin decir nada de lo del casi beso.

¿Estabas bailando con Draco?- Le pregunta Pansy con de cara de sorpresa.

Herms no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, por lo que un poco ruborizada asiente con la cabeza.

Chicas, los de seguridad echaron a los chicos, mejor vayamos con ellos- Nos dice Ginny que todavía no entendía muy bien que paso, ósea ¿Herms y Malfoy bailando?, ¿Ron furioso por eso, cuando había rechazado a su amiga? La chica de verdad que estaba confundida.

Al salir afuera encuentran a los dos leones devolviendo las miradas desafiantes de las serpientes. Herms al ver eso se molesto muchísimo, estaba muy, pero muy enfadada, quien se creía que era ese pelirrojo como para meterse en su vida, ella tenia el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera cuando quisiera, y se lo iba a dejar bien en claro al pelirrojo, porque el simple hecho de que lo quisiera como algo más que un amigo no le daba ningún derecho sobre ella.

Ronald Weasley- lo llama con una voz tranquila y fría, y tanto los leones como las serpientes sintieron un escalofrió al escucharla hablar, los amigos de la castaña sabían que en Herms esa serenidad era muy, pero muy peligrosa.

Eh, yo… mejor voy a buscar a Lavander que esta adentro, si será mejor que entre- dijo el pelirrojo intentando poder alejarse de la castaña.

Ese comentario en vez de herirla no hizo mas que hacerla reírse pero con una risa muy vacía, sonriendo camino hasta estar en frente del pelirrojo, nadie dijo nada, nadie se movía, ni siquiera respiraban.

La castaña lo ve a los ojos, y la mirada que le dio lo dejo helado.

En un segundo la castaña le estampa su mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo, como a Draco en tercero.

No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida Ronald, que si no te mato es por los años de amistad, pero sino en este instante estarías muerto, ¿me entendiste?- todos sabían que hablaba enserio ya que la castaña de verdad era peligrosa cuando se enojaba.

El pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza inconcientemente por el miedo.

Ginny, lamento que se te haya arruinado el cumpleaños- le dice a su amiga con sinceridad, al segundo se apareció en el jardín de su casa.

Continuara…

Dejen Reviews, por fas! gracias y besos!


	3. Pensamientos

Hola a todos, perdon por la demora, un beso.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R, solo la historia es mía.

Capitulo 3

Cariño, despierta, ven a comer algo con tu padre y conmigo- era mi madre intentando hacer que me levantara, pero la verdad es que con la noche que tuve quería quedarme en mi cama todo el día, pero solo faltaban dos semanas y volvería al colegio y tanto mis padres como yo queríamos aprovechar el tiempo que tenia para pasarla todos juntos.

Mmm… ya, ya voy, me doy una ducha y bajo- le dije, ya que anoche lo primero que hizo al llegar a mi casa fue irme a acostar, por lo que todavía tenia hasta el maquillaje.

Cuando mi madre se va, me dirijo al baño y veo mi cara en el espejo, por merlín, tenía unas ojeras impresionantes, por que encima que anoche llegue a eso de las 4 hs de la madrugada, y recién eran las 12 hs del mediodía, había dormido mal, al tener pesadillas con respecto a la pelea de Ron y Malfoy, me despertaba angustiada y no sabia si era por Ron o Malfoy el que me preocupaba, la verdad es que no podía estas mas confundida con respecto a lo que paso anoche con Malfoy.

Después de darme el baño que tanto ansiaba, baje a comer con mis padres, fingiendo una sonrisa que esperaba poder engañar a mis padres, ya que no quería que se preocuparan por mi, empecé a comer y charle con ellos como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en mente, hasta que en algún momento me distraje lo suficiente pensando en lo de anoche, que mi cara reflejaba que algo me preocupaba.

Hija, ¿pasa algo?- me pregunta mi padre, note su cara de preocupación, que era igual a la de mi madre, me maldije mentalmente por haberme descuidando, y les dije la primer excusa que se me ocurrió.

Pasa que me olvide de darle su regalo a Ginny, y me preguntaba si quedaría mal que se lo mandara por lechuza- mentira, apenas dieron las 12 hs yo fui la primera en desearle feliz cumpleaños y darle su regalo.

No creo que le moleste, no deberías preocuparte tanto por estos tipos de cosas- me dice mi madre con cara de alivio, vaya, la cara que habré puesto para que se preocuparan tanto por mí.

Ese día teníamos planeado ir con mi mamá tener un día de chicas, por lo que fuimos al Shopping más cercano de mi casa, amaba ir a ese lugar, aunque mucha gente piensa que soy una rata de biblioteca sin una pizca de buen gusto, no estaban para nada cerca de la realidad, amaba comprarme ropa, accesorio y maquillaje, que no fuera tan exagerada a la hora de usarlo era otro tema, y mas todavía en el colegio como hacían la mayoría de mis compañeras.

Compramos muchísimas cosas, entre zapatos, vestidos, pantalones, camisas, remeras, carteras y maquillaje, después de todas esas compras fuimos a un salón de belleza de ahí mismo, mi mamá se corto el pelo ya que tenia las puntas un poco feas y yo aproveche para hacerme un baño de crema, amaba que me arreglaran el cabello, luego comimos algo en uno de los restaurante del lugar, ambas salimos con una sonrisa en la cara del Shopping.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi padre ya se había ido a acostar, le deseo buenas noches a mi madre, y subo con todas mis bolsas a mi cuarto pensando en acomodar todas las cosas, apenas entro escucho el ruido de un picoteo en la ventana, veo hacia allá y veo que era una lechuza que quería entrar, le abro y me doy cuenta que era Iris la lechuza de Luna, esta era de un negro azulado muy lindo, yo se la regale a Luna hacia un mes y medio cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon , y ella a su vez me regalo una lechuza un poco mas chiquita de un color gris muy cercano al metálico, que ahora que lo pensaba me hacia acordar a los ojos de cierto rubio, al darme cuenta el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos agradecí de todo corazón haber salido hoy con mi mamá, ya que si no salía iba a estar todo el día con ese tema en la cabeza, y era lo ultimo que quería aunque tarde o temprano iba a terminar pensando sobre el tema, de eso no tenia dudas.

Agarro la carta, y le doy a Iris y a mi lechuza, Aarón, unas golosinas para lechuzas, mientras tanto, empiezo a leer la carta de Luna.

Herms:

¿Como estas? Ginny ahora esta acá conmigo, ya sabemos que estos últimos días de vacaciones queres pasarlos con tus papas, pero igual sabes que cualquier cosa, si queres hablar sobre lo de ayer, solo nos tenes que avisar que nos aparecemos por tu casa!

Sabes que cuando nos juntemos las tres, vamos a tener una larga charla sobre lo de anoche, además que Ginny tiene muchas cosas que preguntarte, y sabes que ella hasta que no tenga respuesta, no para.

Bueno, nos vemos en el expreso de Hogwarts, cualquier cosa manda a Aarón.

Te queremos, Ginny y yo.

Luna.

Solté un suspiro, sabia que cuando las viera tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que ni yo misma sabia las respuestas. Agarro un pergamino y escribo una respuesta corta.

Luna y Ginny:

Chicas, tranquilas, estoy bien, después hablaremos bien, voy a quedarme los próximos días con mis papas, cualquier cosa les aviso. Ginny no te preocupes que te voy a responder todas tus preguntas.

Las quiero, un beso de mi parte para Harry.

Hermione.

Le envié la carta con Iris, y me cambie la ropa por mi pijama, ya mañana acomodaría las cosas, ahora ya no tenia ganas de nada, solo de acomodarme en mi cama y dormir toda la noche.

Mientras la castaña estaba conciliando el sueño, un rubio se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo pensando en la relación que tenía con dicha castaña, los seis años de colegio juntos, fueron de odio mutuo, el año anterior solo se cruzaron en su mansión cuando los carroñeros la atraparon a ella con los sus dos amigos y ahora que la volvía a ver, no sabia que pensar, ya no creía en esas estupideces de la pureza de sangre, pero eso no quería decir que fueran amigos ni nada, simplemente que no volvería a insultarla con respecto a eso, pero no por eso, ella dejaría de ser Granger y el Malfoy. Era algo natural, como el agua y el aceite simplemente sus caracteres chocaban constantemente, aunque después de lo que paso la noche anterior, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

No sabia que pasaría este año, ni como cambiaria su vida con todos los cambios que sufrió su familia después de la guerra, ya que con Lucius en Azkaban, el era el hombre de la familia, por lo que tendría que dar la cara, por que ante todo era un Malfoy, por lo cual tenia su orgullo. Así que pensando en el futuro y en cierta castaña el rubio se quedo dormido.

Continuara...

Espero que les guste, dejen Reviews! besos!


	4. Amigos

Todo es propiedad de J.K.R

gracias por los Reviews!

**Amigos**

Tan solo unos centímetros los separaban, tan solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios de los suyos, ya casi la besaba, ya casi… hasta que de pronto todo se pone oscuro y abre los ojos, y se da cuenta que solo había sido un sueño, pero no era un simple sueño, no señor, había soñado con el beso que le estaba por dar a Granger la otra noche, ayer se había pasado todo el día pensando en lo sucedido, en lo que habría pasado si la comadreja no se hubiera metido, lo peor es que deseaba que la comadreja no se hubiera metido, no por que Granger ahora le gustara ni nada por el estilo, sino por que ahora parecía obsesionado con la chica, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a ella bailando, o cerrando los ojos esperando a que EL la besara, simplemente eran imágenes que no podía sacar de su mente, y eso ya lo estaba asustando.

Observa el reloj de su mesita de luz, y se da cuenta que su madre ya lo deba estar esperando para desayunar, por lo que a una velocidad impresionante se da una ducha y se prepara para bajar a desayunar. Ya abajo su madre lo esperaba en la mesa con el desayuno listo, la saluda con un beso en la mejilla y se sienta su lado.

Buenos días hijo- me saluda regalándome una linda sonrisa, esas que solo una madre puede dar.

Buenos días mamá- le devuelvo el saludo y la sonrisa.

Cariño, ¿Hoy que tenes pensado hacer?- me pregunta.

Theo me va a pasar a buscar dentro de un rato para ir al callejón Diagon, a comprar las cosas que necesitamos para el colegio- desde la semana anterior había quedado con el para hacer esas compras, además de que me había dicho que me tenia que contar algo, supongo que igual con lo que paso la otra noche también terminaremos hablando de eso, no por nada yo a theo lo consideraba mi confidente, no por nada sabia todo sobre mi, le contara o no, siempre se enteraba de todo.

Ah, esta bien, yo tengo que ir al ministerio a firmar unos documentos, vuelvo para la cena, ¿vas a estar para cenar? – me pregunta.

Supongo que si- le digo, justo cuando escucho el timbre de mi casa, seguro que es Theo, me despido de mi madre con un beso y me dirijo a la puerta, donde estaba Siro, mi elfo domestico, con Theo esperándome.

Hola Theo, vamos, Siro vuelvo para la cena, adiós- me dirijo hacia mi elfo, desde que mi padre no esta me he vuelto mucho mas amable con el, supongo que mi padre influía mucho en mi forma de ser, pero ahora que no esta puede ser yo sin miedo a su opinión.

Si amo- me responde con un poco mas de confianza que antes, ya que antes me temía.

Salimos a mi patio dispuestos a aparecernos en el callejón Diagon, al llegar allá Theo me sonríe.

Todavía me sorprende tu nueva forma de ser, pero me alegra que puedas empezar a ser más tú- sabia que me lo decía de corazón, era por eso que lo quería como un hermano, el cuando nos habíamos echo amigos me dijo que estaba seguro que tarde o temprano me mostraría a mi, y no a Malfoy, supongo que el siempre supo que yo no era así, sino que era lo que mi padre esperaba de mi. No pude mas que sonreírle con sinceridad y agradecimiento por todo lo que el hacia por mi, no solo me dio a alguien en quien confiar sino que además el fue el que me enseño que si existen los amigos, si no fuera por el, la verdad no se que clase de persona seria, seguramente mucho mas parecido a mi padre de lo que me gustaría.

Cuando por fin terminamos de hacer todas las compras, fuimos a un bar a tomar unas cervezas de mantequillas y poder hablar, Theo fue el que comenzó.

¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te tenía que contar algo?- me pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Sisi, ¿que pasa?- le pregunto mientras me llevo el vaso a la boca y le doy un trago.

Estoy enamorado- me dice de una, y yo no puedo evitar atragantarme, mirándolo como si me estuviera hablando de que es de otro planeta, como se le ocurre decirme eso tan de repente.

¿Qué? Pero… ¿tan de repente me lo decís?- simplemente no entendía lo que me decía, el estaba enamorado, ¿pero como?, ¿de quien?, eso era lo que mas me preguntaba, y el solo me miraba divertido.

Jaja, tranquilo, ni que me hubiera salido otra cabeza- no entendía como me lo decía tan tranquilamente.

¿De quien?- le pregunto totalmente serio.

Se-cre-to, jaja – me estaba por salir un tic en la ceja, quien se creía que era para dejarme así.

Cambiando de tema- me dice totalmente serio.

¿Que te paso con Granger?- OK, ahora si que estaba shockeado, primero me confiesa que esta enamorado y ahora quiere que le hable de Granger, por lo viste hoy me iba a volver loco.

No se de que hablas- sabia que iba a llegar este momento, pero ni yo sabia que paso me paso la otra noche.

No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de que hablo, hablo de cómo fue eso de vos bailando con ella, y que terminaste en una pelea con weasley- por merlín, tan directo tenia que ser.

Bueno y que se supone que te digo- le pregunto, ya resignado, al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano me lo iba a sacar.

¿Por que bailaste con ella? ¿No era que se odiaban?- me pregunta con una media sonrisa demasiado Slytherin.

¿Por que baile con ella? Pues… no se, la verdad no tengo ni idea, cuando me quise dar cuenta de lo que hacia ya estaba bailando con ella, y sobre la segunda, por lo menos de mi parte ya no, todo cambio demasiado, yo cambie demasiado, creo que ya es hora de que deje esos estupidos prejuicios, ¿no crees?- le contesto con total honestidad, para que mentirle si se que en el puedo confiar.

Su sonrisa antes Slytherin se había convertido en una de completa amistad, siempre le sonreía de esa manera cuando se sinceraba con el.

Entonces la ultima pregunta, ¿estas enamorado de Granger?- Mi mente se quedo en blanco, no podía creer lo que había salido de la boca de mi mejor amigo, ósea yo, ¿enamorado de Granger? Justo cuando estaba por contestarle alguien se me adelanta.

Es obvio que si- contesta una voz femenina.

Continuara…

DEJEN REVIEWS!POR FA!UN BESO!


	5. Cambios

Hola a todos! Perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!

Espero que les guste!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J.K.

**Cambios**

¿O me equivoco Draco?- mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a el y a Theo.

Pansy, ¿pero que dices? ¿Draco enamorado de Granger?- Blaise no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su novia, ósea, Draco enamorado de Granger, eso era simplemente imposible.

Ignorando completamente el comentario de su novio, Pansy se sienta mientras sigue viendo al rubio esperando que conteste.

Pues bueno, yo… - Draco no sabia que decir por que ni el sabia de verdad si lo estaba, sabia que le gustaba, ya desde cuarto en el baile de navidad le había parecido atractiva, pero en ese momento se negó rotundamente a simplemente considerar que le gustaba, ya que en ese momento el era Draco Malfoy, no Draco. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ahora lo único que importaba era lo que el quisiera, no lo que quisiera su padre.

La verdad, nose, me gusta eso si no te lo voy a negar, pero de ahí a estar enamorado no se- le dice a Pansy mirándola directo a los ojos.

Pansy mientras le sonríe a Draco dirige su mirada a Blaise.

Te lo dije- le dice como una niñita pequeña sacándole la lengua.

Blaise solo suelta un suspiro de resignación, de verdad que no se lo esperaba, pero el no era nadie para decirle a su amigo con quien estar o no.

Y bien, ¿Qué pensas hacer? sabes que a sus amigos no les va a gustar para nada si se enteran que te gusta, ¿no? – Le pregunta su amigo ya haciéndose a la idea de su amigo con Granger.

Y no nos tenemos que olvidar del pelirrojo, que por como se puso la otra noche, no creo que te lo deje muy fácil – Comento Theo.

¿Se están escuchando? Lo están diciendo como si fuera a intentar algo con ella, eso es imposible, ella me odia, y no la culpo, me lo merezco – Dice con la voz impregnada de amargura.

¿De verdad crees que te odie? Por que por lo que yo vi la otra noche, ella no esta ni cerca de odiarte – Le dice Pansy ya enojándose por lo que estaba escuchando.

Lucha por ella Draco, yo creo que ella es la única que no te juzgaría por tu pasado y solo te vería por lo que sos hoy, además tu siempre la observaste, inconscientemente siempre la tenias presente, siempre notabas su presencia, sabes que no me lo puedes negar, dime ¿no crees que ella esta echa para ti? por que yo si – le confiesa su amiga, Draco simplemente la mira sorprendido por todo lo que le dijo, el sabia que ella se lo decía por que de verdad lo creía, al fin y al cabo Pansy siempre fue muy honesta con el sobre lo que pensaba.

Draco no sabia si fue por sus palabras, por su tono de voz o por la mirada de sinceridad con que lo miraba, solo se dio cuenta que tenia razón, Hermione con esa determinación y con esa inteligencia, era la mujer perfecta para el, aunque mucha gente lo vea como un superficial, el siempre supo que la mujer ideal para el tenia que ser inteligente y con un carácter fuerte, por lo que estaba seguro que ella estaba echa para el.

Lo haré, luchare por ella – lo dijo con una determinación que no solo la mostraba su voz sino también sus ojos.

Pansy solo suelta un gritito de emoción y le sonríe, Theo lo mira con orgullo, y Blaise da un asentamiento con la cabeza, como diciéndole que estaba de acuerdo con lo que haga.

Pues bien, tienes todo un año para hacer que se enamore de ti – le dice Pansy.

Este año si que será interesante, eh! – Dice Blaise haciendo que todos rieran.

Por el resto de la tarde estos cuatro se la pasaron entre chistes y risas, cualquiera que los viera se le haría raro ya que a los Slytherin nunca los consideraron como chicos normales, chicos que pueden sentarse tranquilos para pasar una buena tarde entre amigos, pero eso era por la apariencia que tuvieron que soportar toda su vida por sus padres, pero eso ya había terminado, así que mas les vale a la gente que los viera que se fueran acostumbrando a este cambio, por que ellos ya no iban a volver a ser otras personas para complacer a otros, desde ese año esos cuatros serian ellos mismos.

Continuara…

Cortito, no? intentare hacer mas largo el proximo!

**Reviews!** Por fa!

Un beso grande, gracias por leer!


	6. Nos volvemos a ver

El solo hecho de pensar que le tendría que ver la cara a Malfoy hacia que me muera de la vergüenza, me había pasado los últimos días pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y ahora no sabía qué cara poner cuando lo volviera a ver. Llegue a la conclusión de que algo que no sabía que era había cambiado entre los dos, o por lo menos desde mi parte, ahora no podía evitar pensar que no era ese niño mimado de papá que en el pasado mostraba ser, por alguna razón algo me decía que eso ya lo había dejado atrás. Ahora lo que me preguntaba era que tipo de persona era en realidad Draco Malfoy.

Hermi, ¿en qué piensas?-me saca de mi ensoñación Luna. Nos encontrábamos en un vagón del tren con Ginny, Harry, Neville y ron, gracias a Merlín Lavender no estaba por acá, aunque ron no es estúpido, sabe que a ninguno de nosotros nos cae muy bien que digamos, que por lo único que la tratamos es por su relación. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a una persona tan hueca.

Nada, Luna, no te preocupes- por la cara que me puso es obvio que no se lo creyó, aunque no volvió a preguntar sobre el tema y siguió leyendo la revista el quisquilloso, me puse a mirar el paisaje por la ventana y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya teníamos que bajar.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que cuando subí al carruaje no note un par de ojos color plata que me observaban desde lejos, un par de ojos pertenecientes a un guapo rubio.

Te está mirando Malfoy- me susurro Luna. Ese solo comentario me saco de mi estado de ensoñación en el que estaba. ¿Malfoy me estaba viendo? Lo busque con la vista y era cierto, aunque vio que lo mire el no retiro su mirada, entonces no iba a ser yo quien lo hiciera. Se podría decir que ninguno de los dos pensaba cortar el contacto visual, pero cuando vi que tanto Harry como Ron empezaron a buscar que miraba con tanta fijación no me quedo otra dejar de verlo y hacer como que nada pasaba.

Ja, Potter y weasley te robaron a Granger, eh- se burla de mi Theo.

No lo molestes-le dice mientras le pega un codazo Pansy- No lo va a tener fácil con esos dos. Sabes que quieras o no, vas a tener que ser civilizado con ellos si queres llegar a algo con Granger, ¿no? . Al fin y al cabo son el trió de oro- esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

Lo sé-le contesto, aunque salió mas como un susurro mientras los miraba a los tres que iban más adelante que nosotros.

Lo tenía más que en cuenta, tener una relación con Granger significa una relación indirecta con esos dos. UH, MIERDA! ¿Ya estaba pensando en ella como una relación? Tal vez la cosa era más seria de lo que pensaba, tal vez Pansy tiene razón, tal vez no solo me gusta, pero ¿de verdad estaba enamorado de Granger? Lo único que tenía claro es que la quería para mí, no sabía de qué forma, pero Granger seria mía, pase lo que pase, nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo y si de algo estaba seguro es que la quería a ella. Ahora la gran pregunta, es si ella me aceptaría, estoy seguro de que ella no siente lo mismo que yo, aunque no creo que me odie no podría culparla si me tiene rencor, total le he jodido la existencia demasiado tiempo. Aunque pensándolo bien, si me tendría rencor no habría dejado que casi la besara. Eso significa que aun puedo tener un poco de esperanza ¿verdad?

Estaba decidido, Hermione Granger iba a ser mía sea como sea. Y si eso significa tener que sociabilizar o hasta llegar a una amistad con los Gryffindor, pues que así sea.


	7. Primer dia de clases I

Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a los que pusieron mi historia de alerta. Muchísimas gracias, me hicieron que me diera ganas de seguir con él. Dejen su comentario por favor, me harían muy feliz con él.

Solo la historia es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a J. .

7

**PRIMER DIA DE CLASES I**

A la mañana siguiente…

Anoche me había costado dormirme, Ginny y Luna me habían acorralado luego del banquete de bienvenida para preguntarme sobre lo de Malfoy, con lo confundida que estaba por ese asunto y lo cansada que me encontraba por el viaje, les prometí que hoy íbamos a hablar de lo que quisieran en la hora del almuerzo, quedamos en ir a las cocinas y comer frente al lago.

Luego en mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama a dormir, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar sobre lo que pasaría mañana, sobre mi charla con las chicas, y también sobre Malfoy, principalmente sobre Malfoy, me intrigaba como iba a ser de ahora en adelante el comportamiento de todos los Slytherin pero principalmente sobre Malfoy, ahora que la guerra había terminado, seguirían con las mismas creencias de la sangre, seguiría ese odio y desprecio para los hijos de muggles como yo o en cambio se mostrarían diferente a los años anteriores. De verdad que quería que las cosas cambiaran, la guerra había dejado una gran impacto en todos como para que todo siguiera igual. Ahora la pregunta es si los cambios que habría serian buenos o malos.

Ese día me desperté con gran pesadez, después de todo lo que pensé anoche, termine soñando con la guerra, principalmente soñé con la mansión Malfoy, cuando era torturada por Bellatrix y mientras gritaba de dolor, miraba hacia Malfoy, yo sabía que él la estaba pasando mal, me miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación, sabía que él no quería estar ahí viendo como su tía me torturaba, a mí, que tantos años me había insultado por ser hija de muggles, seguro había visto a mucha gente siendo torturada, pero a mí me había deseado el mal infinidades de veces, pero en ese momento sabia que él estaba sufriendo en su alma un dolor igual que el que yo estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo, esos ojos me persiguen siempre en mis pesadillas, esos ojos color mercurio que trasmitían una desesperación por no poder hacer nada para ayudarme, desde ese instante había algo que nos unía, ese recuerdo que ambos conservamos era algo que ninguno de los dos iba a poder sacarse de la cabeza. Cada vez que me acordaba de Malfoy, venía a mi memoria ese instante, pero ahora cuando pensaba en Malfoy no venía a mi solo ese momento, sino que también venia a mi mente, el casi beso que nos estuvimos por dar. Me di cuenta que esa noche, cuando lo vi, no vi a Draco Malfoy, el Draco Malfoy que me insulto cada vez que me veía, sino que vi al Draco Malfoy que había hecho la guerra, uno mucho más maduro, que no me miraba con asco y desprecio por mi sangre, sino que me miraba como si quisiera traspasarme con su mirada, en ese instante me había olvidado de todo lo que habíamos compartido antes de ese momento, de los insultos y llantos que me causaba con los Sangre sucia que me decía, en aquel instante para mí ya no era aquel chiquillo inmaduro que actuaba como quería el padre, sino que vi a un hombre, que ya no miraba a la gente como si fuera un pecado que respiraban el mismo aire que él, sintiéndose un dios rodeado de plebeyos que no se merecían ni siquiera una mirada de su parte. Hermione vio a un hombre, que ya no juzgaba y que no quería ser juzgado, o eso es lo que a ella le pareció ver. Y ella no pensaba hacerlo.

Ese día, en el desayuno, se sentó dando la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin, igual que anoche, todavía no se sentía preparada para verlo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o que cara iba a poner, por lo que mientras tanto preferí evitar la situación, vaya Gryffindor que estaba hecha. Aunque sintió todo el rato una mirada clavada en su nuca, pero no se atrevió a mirar para atrás para ver quién era.

Si sigues mirándola de esa forma, Potter y weasley se van a dar cuenta, además de toda la escuela- le dice con una sonrisa burlona en los labios Theo.

Seguramente te empezarían a maldecir- agrega Blaise a la vez que suelta una carcajada imaginando la situación.

Bueno, ya córtenla. ¿Que pensas hacer Draco?- pregunta Pansy.

No estoy seguro, creo que si la busco mucho, la pueda llegar a asustar, pero si dejo que las cosas vayan naturalmente, no creo llegar a ningún lado, además, Granger ahora es una heroína de guerra, y no hay quien no la conozca, seguramente ya habrá bastantes que no les molestaría tener algo con ella- contesto pensativo Draco, prácticamente hablando consigo mismo.

En eso tenes razón Draco, después de verla la otra noche, Granger no está para nada mal, en realidad se podría decir que esta buenísima, auch!- se quejo luego de recibir un golpe en la nuca de Pansy.

No hables así en frente mía Zabini- le dice con cara enfadada.

Pero Pansy, yo solo estoy haciendo una observación, no es para que te pongas así, vos ya deberías saber que para mi vos sos la mujer más hermosa del mundo- le dice blaise con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, a los cual Pansy intento seguir con la cara enfadada, pero a los dos segundos ya le estaba sonriendo con cara de enamorada, ese chico sí que sabia como calmarla.

Igual Draco, del que mas tenes que preocuparte es de weasley, aunque este con la otra, es obvio que con Granger es sumamente posesivo, nose si la quiere de esa forma, pero siempre la celo, y todos sabemos que Granger estuvo atrás de el todos estos años- le comenta Theo.

Ya sé, ya se- contesta mirando esta vez al pelirrojo que tantos problemas le causaba.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos, espero que muy pronto. Un beso.


	8. Primer día de clases II

Hola a todos!Me llego la inspiración por fin!todo por que mi perro no me dejo seguir durmiendo,jaja.

Gracias por leer!

Solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes no.

**Capitulo 8**

**PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES II**

Como puede ser que siendo lunes nuestra primera clase sea pociones y con Slytherin!- decía con una clara indignación un pelirrojo mientras el, Harry y Hermione, se dirigían a la clase de pociones.

Ya Ron, no vas a solucionar nada quejándote- le contesto Hermione con cara de fastidio, ya harta de que ron se quejara por todo. Aunque en realidad Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser del pelirrojo, lo que la tenia un poco mas que nerviosa no era tener pociones y con Slytherin, sino que era a cierto rubio que iba a ver en ella.

Justo cuando el pelirrojo le estaba por contestar llegan al aula, donde afuera ya esperando que abriera el profesor se encontraban varios alumnos, entre ellos un grupo de Slytherin. Por lo que ron olvidándose de lo que estaba por decir,que seguramente iba a ser el inicio de una pelea, tan solo se puso serio, a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes del cumpleaños de Ginny. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza al ver como iba poniéndose gradualmente mas y mas rojo del coraje. A lo único que atino fue a agarrarlo del brazo, por si intentaba hacer algo, por ahora las cosas con ese grupo parecían que se habían calmado y lo ultimo que quería era empezar otro conflicto, ya suficiente había tenido para toda la vida.

En cambio Hermione no se había enterado de nada, aunque no fue solo ella, sino también cierto rubio, que cuando la vio llegar solo pudo mirarla fijamente, olvidándose del resto de la gente. En cambio Hermione, se olvido de todo, tenia la mente en blanco viendo esos hermosos ojos de los cuales era poseedor Malfoy, se olvido de sus preocupaciones, de ron y de Harry, se olvido que no estaban solos, sino que estaban los amigos de ambos, y que a cada minuto eran mas lo que iban llegando para pociones, se olvido de porque lo había estado evitando, lo único en que podía pensar era en la forma en que el rubio la esta mirando, sentía como con esa mirada le estaba desnudando el alma, y ella en vez de sentirse avergonzada o algo por la forma en que la miraba, lo único en que podía pensar era en que no quería que el dejara de mirarla, quería que la mirara de esa forma por toda la eternidad. Pero como es lógico eso no es posible.

Ya pueden pasar- dijo una voz profunda y ronca, que le pertenecía a Severus Snape (_En esta historia, muchos de los que se suponen murieron en la historia original, están vivos, me niego a que estén muertos.) _Causando que ambos grupos dieran un respingo ya que no se dieron cuenta de que el profesor había salido a abrir.

Hermione dándose cuenta de lo recién sucedido fue la primera en entrar, prácticamente corriendo y con la Cara roja. No podía creer que lo había estado mirando tan descaradamente y adelante de todos. Detrás de ella entraron los Slytherin, todos pensando prácticamente lo mismo, luego entraron Harry y Ron.

Cálmate y contrólate me escuchaste- le dijo antes de que entraran Harry a Ron, ya que con el carácter explosivo de ron, a la primera se le tiraba a Malfoy, por que bueno, esta bien, que ambos eran muy despistados, pero había que estar ciego para no ver como Malfoy estaba mirando a Hermione, y Harry tan solo quería tener un buen año, ese iba a ser su ultimo año, y lo ultimo que quería era problemas, no es que le agradara mucho el rubio, pero ya no sentía ese odio de cuando eran chicos, el ya había madurado lo suficiente como para que lo único que le importara fueran su presente y su futuro y no el pasado. Ademas aunque Hermione era como una hermana para el y la quería y sobreprotegia como tal, había notado que a ella mucho no le había molestado la forma en que la había mirado, sino que todo lo contrario, ella se había perdido en esa Mirada, y el no era nadie para decirle que podía o no hacer, ella ya era lo suficiente grandecita como para hacer lo que quisiera y el mejor que nadie sabia que ella era poseedora de un gran juicio,uno que les había salvado la vida en mas de una ocasión Aunque sabia que el gran problema en realidad seria cierto pelirrojo que también quería como un hermano. Soltó un suspiro, rezando para que todo terminara bien.

Mientras tanto una castaña muerta de vergüenza solo pensaba en que la tierra se la tragara, no sabia si sus amigos lo habían notado el intercambio de miradas que tuvo con Malfoy pero por la expresión de ron, era obvio que si, Harry en cambio no parecía molesto ni nada, sino que mas bien estaba concentrado en la clase, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso fue un alivio para ella, ya que no soportaría que Harry se enojara con ella, ron era normal, pero con Harry siempre tuvieron una relación de apoyo.

Mientras la castaña pensaba en esto su pelirrojo amigo, en lo único que podía pensar era en las mil y una forma en que podía matar al rubio, una mas dolorosa que la otra, el la verdad es que se sentía completamente perdido, y eso lo único que hacia era aumentar su mal humor, pero intento hacerle caso a Harry y calmarse ya que de esa forma no iba a solucionar nada, ademas, ahora que lo pensaba mas calmadamente, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenia sentido, seguro la forma en que Malfoy estaba mirando a Hermione el se lo había imaginada, seguro que después de lo del cumple de Ginny el estaba viendo cosas,- _si seguro, nada de todo esto tiene lógica seguro estoy soñando, hasta lo de esa noche debió ser parte de un sueño, si seguro, sino en que cabeza entraba que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se iban a besar, si, no hay duda de que esto es un sueño, ba, una pesadilla diría mas bien-_ y pensando esto apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, por lo lógico que era. Harry que en ese momento lo estaba bien, pensó que su amigo estaba mal de la cabeza, primero una cara de rabia pura, después de concentración, después de aceptación y después de felicidad, de verdad que su pelirrojo amigo tendría que ir a un psicólogo muggle.

Y si ron hubiera visto la cara de felicidad que tenia cierto rubio, en vez de estar en un sueño pensaría que estaba en un mundo paralelo donde nada tenia sentido.

El rubio se sentía como si flotara, como si estuviera sobre una nube de felicidad que lo elevaba mas y mas alto, en lo único en que podía pensar era en lo que había pasado fuera del aula, Granger no le había corrido la cara, ni le había puesto cara de asco o desprecio, es mas, hasta se podría decir que le correspondió la Mirada con la misma intensidad. Sentía que iba a explotar de la felicidad, ya que para el ahora tenia una oportunidad, el que ella no lo hubiera rechazado, por así decirlo, en pleno dia, sin una gota de alcohol en el cuerpo y lo mas importante frente a sus amigos, fue lo único que necesitaba para saber que por esa mujer que ahora mismo estaba con la cara sonrojada a mas no poder, el no iba a parar hasta enamorarla, porque de algo estaba seguro, lo que el sentía no era pura atracción la felicidad que el estaba sintiendo en ese momento se debía a un sentimiento mucho mas cálido un sentimiento que por primera vez estaba sintiendo, y que por nada del mundo pensaba callar, no cuando hacia que no dejara de sonreír como un idiota. Y esa sonrisa era tan cálida tan sincera, que si alguno del trió dorado llegaba a verlo, habrían pensado que lo habían hechizado, por que en todos esos años que trataron con el rubio nunca lo vieron sonreír de esa forma, aunque en realidad el dudaba haber sonreído de forma mas sincera que en ese instante.

**Continuara…**

**Los comentarios son una alegría que se agradece!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	9. Charla entre amigas

**Hola a todos! Me llego la inspiración muy rápido, que bien, ya que la tenia media colgada la historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Este capítulo, se lo dedico a mi hermana del corazón, que sin ella no se qué sería de mi.**

**9**

**Charla entre amigas**

Aunque a Hermione le hubiera gustado postergar la conversación, ella era una chica de palabra y si les había prometido a Luna y a Ginny de que tendrían esa charla, la tendrían. Por eso era que a la hora del almuerzo podías encontrar a una castaña, una rubia y por ultimo una pelirroja, en una especie de picnic en las orillas del lago.

Bueno, bueno, ahora sí, me muero de ganas de escuchar que paso exactamente con Malfoy en mi cumpleaños – preguntaba una sonriente Ginny a una Hermione que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara.

Tras pensarlo un par de minutos que para sus dos amigas con lo ansiosas que estaban, parecían una eternidad, la castaña lanzo un largo suspiro y las miro a la cara muy seriamente.

La verdad, es que no tengo ni idea, todo sucedió muy rápido, primero me encontraba bailando, dejándome llevar completamente cuando de pronto sentí una mirada muy penetrante en mí, la curiosidad de saber quién era me pudo, tarde un segundo en darme cuenta de quién era, Draco Malfoy, aquel que me había odiado y humillado por años, era imposible para mí no reconocerlo- respondió con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

Y de un segundo para otro ya lo tenía junto a mi bailando, no sé, la verdad es que fue todo muy raro, ya sé que debería haberlo alejado o algo, pero no podía, ni siquiera se me cruzo ese pensamiento, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos- continuo diciendo, lo ultimo lo dijo prácticamente como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que sus amigas las escucharan.

Mmm, ¿ron solo lo golpeo por estar bailando contigo, segura que no paso nada más?- pregunta Luna con su aire soñador de siempre, aunque cualquiera que la conociera bien, como era el caso de Hermione podía notar la suspicacia que había en su mirada.

Ahora sí que la castaña no sabía hacia dónde mirar para esquivar la mirada de ambas chicas sobre ella. Arrancando un puñado de pasto del suelo y con la cara roja, dijo:

Nos íbamos a besar- aunque más bien fue un susurro tan imperceptible que tanto para Luna como para Ginny les fue imposible de comprender.

¿Qué? no te escuche- dijo Ginny muerta de curiosidad.

Hermione, se puso más roja de lo que estaba, llegando a un punto en donde cualquiera que la viera pensarían que se estaba por desmayar o algo. Respiro hondo y las miro a la cara con una cara mortalmente seria, aunque aun conservaba el color.

Que nos estábamos por besar- un segundo después, la imagen que se presentaba frente al lago era de por si graciosa, se podía observar una castaña tapándose la cara con las manos, y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y con sus hombros, una pelirroja, que saltaba, chillaba y gritaba cosas totalmente incomprensibles y una rubia que miraba a ambas chicas como en un partido de tenis, pero con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Después de varios minutos en donde por fin la pelirroja parecía que se hubiera calmado, se volvió a sentar y ahí pareció darse cuenta de la cara que su amiga tenia, una cara que mostraba lo asustada y avergonzada que se encontraba.

¿Que te pasa?- pregunto con extrañeza la pelirroja, ya que no entendía por que la cara de miedo de Hermione.

¿Chicas, no se sienten decepcionadas acaso?- pregunto con extrañes Hermione, ya que se esperaba algún grito, o alguna reclamación por como había actuado, ya que no estaban hablando de cualquier chico, sino que estaban hablando de Draco Malfoy, el cual no era precisamente del agrado de ninguna de sus amigas o por lo menos así pensaba.

Porque nos tendríamos que sentir decepcionadas, sino fuera porque tengo a Harry te tendría envidia más que otra cosa, estuviste a punto de besar a uno de los chicos mas sexys de Hogwarts- termino diciendo con mucho entusiasmo en el rostro.

Hermione relajándose un poco, por fin sonrió desde que habían llegado al lago, aunque su tranquilidad se esfumo cuando miro a Luna y se dio cuenta de que esta no había abierto la boca y la miraba fijamente, algo muy poco común en su rubia amiga, ya que ella casi nunca perdía la expresión en la cara de estar soñando.

Hermi, no tiene que preocuparte lo que el resto del mundo piense sobre lo que haces, ni siquiera tus amigos, ya que solo vos y tus acciones son lo que te llevaran a ser feliz. Siempre a uno lo van a juzgar o criticar por hacer cosas que el resto considere mal o raro, solo porque ese alguien no puede siquiera intentar ponerse en tu lugar, pero solo de uno depende hacer lo que te haga feliz, sin importar lo que dirán, y la gente que de verdad te quiera, aunque pueden pensar que no es lo mejor, siempre va a estar para ahí para ti, ya que si no es así, en realidad nunca le importaste. Yo por mi parte, te quiero mucho, así que no creo que puedas hacer algo para que eso cambie- lo ultimo volviendo a su cara soñadora de siempre.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny la miraban con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que Luna hablaba con tanta solemnidad, sin ese aire de estar en las nubes que tanto caracterizaba a su amiga.

Luna…- susurro Hermi al borde de las lagrimas, las palabras de la rubia habían calado hondo en ella. Tenes razón luna, voy a seguir tu consejo y no dejar que algo o alguien me impida ser feliz- le contesta con una mirada que rebelaba el cariño y el agradecimiento que sentía.

¿Eso tengo que tomarlo como que de verdad te gusta Malfoy, Hermi? – le pregunta con una sonrisa picara su pelirroja amiga.

Sos imposible- dice negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en los labios. No estoy segura de que me guste, pero es obvio que no me es indiferente por la forma en que he actuado con él, la verdad es que me siento confundida sobre eso, además mi mayor problema, indiferentemente con Draco son los chicos, para mí ya se dieron cuenta de que pasa algo- contesta Hermione.

¿Ya es Draco? Jajaja- no pudo evitar picarla, menos reírse al ver la cara avergonzada de su amiga.

Pero viendo la hora decidieron ir yendo hacia su próxima clase, que les tocaba juntas.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, bueno, díganme si no me merezco un comentario al haber actualizado tan rápido.**

**Los comentarios son una alegría que se**** agradece**** !**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	10. Te busque

Hola! ¿Como están todos? Espero que bien, bueno, como verán todavía estoy continuando esta historia, como ya dije anteriormente si no me equivoco, esta historia la voy a terminar, sea como sea, pero no quiero hacer algo apurada, ya que quedaría muy mal y no es lo que quiero, por eso me estoy tomando mi tiempo, me disculpo por tan largo tiempo… estoy teniendo algunos problemas con la historia, así que cualquier sugerencia será gratamente bienvenida! Gracias a todos por leer.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Te busque… **

La estuve buscando toda la tarde desde que terminaron las clases, la busque en la biblioteca, por los jardines, por la cancha de Quidditch, hasta pase cerca de su sala común para ver si me la encontraba pero no hubo caso, no la encontraba por ningún lado, ya medio resignado estaba yendo hacia mi sala común, cuando algo extraño me llamo la atención.

Era Theo hablando muy animadamente con la lunática, con Luna Lovegood, no le llamo tanto la atención que hablara con ella precisamente ya que no era la primera vez que los veía charlar, sabía que a Theo le caía bien o algo así, aunque nunca le dio mayor importancia, más bien fue como le estaba hablando, el siempre fue un chico introvertido y bastante callado, que solo decía lo justo y necesario, hoy en día con ellos, sus amigos, hablaba un poco mas, pero no dejaba de ser una persona de pocas palabras, pero ahora lo que veía no se parecía en nada a su amigo, lo veía como exaltado charlando y riendo, prácticamente estaba gritando y riéndose a carcajadas, antes de que me diera cuenta me les estaba acercando. Recién me di cuenta que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ellos cuando veo que luna me mira sonriendo y Theo a dejado de emitir sonido alguno.

Ehh – ahora no sabía que decir.

Hola Draco Malfoy- me saluda luna.

Eh, hola- que tonto, ahora me siento un intruso.

¿Paso algo Draco, me estabas buscando o algo? – me pregunta Theo queriendo saber el porqué de la interrupción.

No, no te estaba buscando a vos, la estaba buscando a ella- lo ultimo lo dije en un suspiro, no lo pensaba decir, simplemente se me escapo, no quería que Lovegood se enterara que buscaba a Granger aunque ahora que lo pienso bien ellas son amigas, así que no sería raro que se lo contara.

La última vez que la vi estaba en la orilla del lago leyendo, normalmente lee ahí hasta que oscurece, todavía es temprano, así que seguro que la encontras- me dijo como quien hablara del clima. ¿ Como sabia que la buscaba a ella? Creo que mi cara hablo por mi ya que Theo me contesto lo que estaba pensando.

Luna es muy intuitiva Draco, además de inteligente, por algo está en Ravenclaw, si alguien sabe lo que pasa por Hogwarts esa es ella, siempre de una u otra forma sabe todo, aunque ni ella lo sabe- le dijo Theo pero lo que le llamo la atención al rubio fue la cara de admiración mesclado con otra cosa que no sabía definir, orgullo tal vez. Sea lo que sea, Draco nunca había visto esa expresión en su amigo. De verdad que esa situación le era en demás extraña.

Creo que mejor voy a ver si esta allí, gracias Lovegood – y me fui con nervios hacia el lago con el claro objetivo de encontrarla, si es que lograba encontrarla. No sabía que decirle, ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente de un momento a otro sentí la necesidad de hablar con ella, de ser yo quien se acercara a ella. Fue simplemente un impulso, siempre fui muy racional, pero últimamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, me olvidaba de ser racional y me volvía impulsivo.

Y la vi…

Estaba sentada apoyada contra un tronco cerca de la orilla, aunque me llamo la atención que no estaba leyendo, pero tenía el libro abierto sobre las piernas, y tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del horizonte, me acerque un poco más, estaba a solo unos pasos de ella y note que tenia la mirada perdida, que estaría pensando para que dejara de leer.

¿Que estas pensando?- al instante me arrepentí, ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente las palabras surgieron una tras otra a través de mi boca. Por lo visto, no se esperaba que nadie la interrumpiera ya que se sobresalto y me miro con cara de asustada, aunque al segundo al cambio cuando se dio cuenta que era yo quien le había hablado.

¿Malfoy? Me asustaste, ¿paso algo?- me pregunto con nerviosismo, no podía ni mirarme a la cara, era obvio que se encontraba incomoda con mi presencia.

No, no paso nada, te estaba buscando- le dije con todo el coraje que pude reunir. Ella me miro sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

¿Por qué? – me pregunto Hermione ahora si mirándome a los ojos.

**Continuara…**

**¿Que creen que le dirá? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara de aquí en adelante? Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**Los comentarios son una alegria que se**** agradece****!**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	11. Por fin

Gracias a Caroone y a mila0628, este capítulo es para ustedes! Caroone, muchas gracias por tus sugerencias! Espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

**Capitulo 11**

**Por fin**

El se sentó junto a mí, vi que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar a hablar.

No entendía que era lo que quería, meses atrás esto habría sido imposible, tan solo un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Pero ahora ya nada va como uno lo pensaría.

-Yo te estaba buscando, simplemente necesitaba hablar contigo, pero no lo pensé y ahora que te encontré no sé qué decir la verdad- me contesto, me sorprendió la cara de pena que mostraba, era obvio que ahora no sabía que decir o como actuar, pero no era el único, yo tampoco sabía que decir o hacer. Nos quedamos unos minutos los dos en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-Lo siento- me dice en un susurro, apenas y pude escucharlo, lo mire sin entender que sentía, vi que miraba hacia abajo y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, tenía sus manos cerradas fuertemente, era obvio que se estaba esforzando. Y entonces me mira a los ojos y lo repite.

-Lo siento- y ahí la realidad me callo de golpe, al ver esos ojos ahora que me miraban con dolor y amargura. el me estaba pidiendo perdón por todo lo que pasamos, por todas las humillaciones que sufrí por él, por todo el daño que me había causado, pero yo hace tiempo había comprendido que el solo hacia lo que le habían enseñado a hacer, y que yo no ganaba nada odiándolo, solo amargura en mi corazón.

-Te perdono- le digo mirándolo a los ojos, y con una suave sonrisa en los labios, porque era verdad, ya hace tiempo que le había perdonado todo el sufrimiento que me causo.

El me miro muy sorprendido, como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando, cuando vio que mi sonrisa se incrementaba, me miro con alegria en los ojos, como si con esas dos simples palabas lo hubiera hecho feliz. Y eso, hizo que sintiera un calor tibio en mi pecho, que empezaba a extenderse, y que no estaba dispuesta a parar. Pero después se puso serio de repente.

-no lo merezco, no merezco tu perdón- me dice con clara amargura en la voz.

-Yo creo en las segundas oportunidades, todos tienen derecho a equivocarse, somos humanos después de todo, está en nuestra naturaleza, así que no soy nadie para juzgarte, solamente me alegro por vos, que recapacitaras y quieras volver a empezar- le digo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias- me dice mirándome a los ojos, me sonroje un poco por la fuerza de su mirada. Por lo que termine desviando mi mirada, y me di cuenta que el sol se estaba poniendo, eso mas el lago era una imagen hermosa. De un momento a otro estábamos los dos apoyados sobre aquel árbol que fue testigo de un antes y un después, viendo el atardecer en silencio, pero ese silencio que solo se puede dar entre dos personas que se sienten comprendida por el otro, ese silencio que dice mas mil palabras, que no dice nada pero dice todo a la vez.

Después de tanto ratos callados, siento como Malfoy se levanta, se sacude la ropa y me extiende la mano para ayudarme a pararme.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, esta refrescando y ya pronto será la hora de la cena y seguro que tus amigos se preguntaran donde estas- me dice.

-Tenes razón, será mejor que regresemos- le digo mientras acepto su ayuda. Cuando mi mano tomo su mano, y sentí la calidez que desprendía, y la seguridad con la que agarro la mia, sentí como un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo y cuando estuve a su altura, tan cerca de su cuerpo, me acorde del día en que bailamos, cuerpo con cuerpo, corazón con corazón. Y cuando lo miro a los ojos, se que él está pensando lo mismo ya que me mira igual que aquella vez, era como algo magnético, no quería dejar de ver sus ojos. Gris metálico contra café. Ninguno de los dos quería apartar la mirada del otro.

Entonces ocurre, lo que los dos habían deseado tanto en su momento. La agarra suave de la cintura y sin dejar de verla a los ojos se empieza a acercar a la cara de Hermione, y al ver que ella no se alejaba y había cerrado los ojos hizo lo que tanto había deseado, la empezó a besar, al principio, no fue más que una caricia, labio contra labio, como un saludo muy suave, apenas un hola, como si tuvieran toda la vida para besarse y conocerse, como si el tiempo no existiera. Y ellos lo sintieron así, el beso duro solo unos segundos, pero para ellos dos, fueron los segundos más largos de su vida.

Cuando lo sentí alejarse abrí los ojos, sabía que debía tener las mejillas coloradísimas, ya que sentí un calor impresionante que se instalo en esa zona, y más me sonroje cuando lo veo a los ojos, si había creído que antes me había mirado profundamente, estaba completamente equivocada, no tenía ni idea de la profundidad con la que era capaz de mirar, solo esperaba que no mirara a nadie más de esa forma, quería que solo a mi me viera de esa forma.

-¿Creo que era algo que los dos queríamos hacia tiempo, no?- me dice, tuvo que levantándome el rostro suavemente con su mano, porque no había podido evitar bajar mi rostro a causa de la intensidad de su mirada y la vergüenza que me embargaba, al volver a ver su mirada, no pude volver a apartarla y tampoco me atrevía a negarle lo que pregunto, ya que era verdad.

**Continuara…**

Los comentarios son una alegría que seagradece**!**

Gracias por leer.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	12. Dimelo por favor

Perdón por tanto tiempo sin actualizar!

Me di cuenta gracias a un comentario en que algunos capítulos tienen faltas ortográficas. **Mis disculpas por eso**. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Si alguien sabe y fuera tan amable de decirme como puedo editar los capítulos para arreglarlos, se los agradecería muchísimo.

Bueno, ahora a lo principal.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

**Capitulo 12**

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta el.

-Nose, todo esto es muy complicado, pero no me arrepiento de nada, tan solo dejemos nos llevar por lo que surja, ¿te parece?- lo siguiente que ocurrió no me lo esperaba, no esperaba que me abrazara tan abruptamente, como si no quisiera soltarme, no supe que hacer por lo que tan solo atine a abrazarlo.

-Mientras no te alejes de mí, lo que tú quieras- me susurra al oído. Cuando me di cuenta, me acorde de respirar, ya que estaba aguantando la respiración.

-no lo hare- le susurro, fue inconsciente, ni lo pensé. Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, era la primera vez que me sentía así, ¿que me estás haciendo Draco? Lo que me estás haciendo sentir, lo que me produce tu cercanía, me está asustando.- será mejor que vayamos a clases.

-Muy bien, vamos- me deja de abrazar y me ofrece la mano, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Draco me sorprendía, nunca pensé que pudiera comportarse de esa forma tan dulce, aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, el no es nada de lo que en realidad pensaba, y eso me gustaba a la par de que me asustaba, no era el cretino que pensé por tanto tiempo, pero a la vez no sabía cómo tratarlo, antes cuando me insultaba, sabia hacerle frente, sabia a lo que me enfrentaba, pero ahora, la persona que está caminando a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarme, era una persona completamente desconocida para mi, y que ahora por el este empezando a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera por ron, y eso que siempre pensé que estaba enamorada de él, me da miedo, mucho.

Al otro día…

-¿Vas a dejar de ignorarme y escaparte de mí, o pensas seguir así todo el año?- me pregunta fríamente. No sentí cuando llego, estaba en una parte de la biblioteca que casi nadie iba, como me habrá encontrado.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo no estaba escapando de ti- le dije que sin mirarlo a los ojos, era obvio que hice eso todo el día. Pero no es algo que pudiera evitar, me entra pánico cada vez que lo veo y prácticamente huyo, fue muy ingenuo de mi parta esperar que él no se diera cuenta, más todavía si ayer estaba todo más que bien

-Eres tan cobarde, te jactas de ser de Gryffindor de ser tan valiente, pero ahora te comportas como una cobarde-

-No soy cobarde- roja de ira

-Dime, quien fue, ¿san Potter o la comadreja? Seguro alguno de los dos te dijo algo que te hizo olvidar todo lo que paso ayer ¿verdad?

-Eso no es verdad- prácticamente se lo grite, no sabía qué hacer en esta situación.

-Ya veo, entonces esta fue tu venganza ¿no?, desde el principio viste la oportunidad de cobrarte todas juntas ¿no?-le dice con furia. Ella sorprendida lo mira, y siente un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, al ver sus ojos, ojos que solo mostraban frialdad, nada que ver con los dulces que mostraban ayer. Lo había lastimado y lo sabía.

-no, te equivocas, lo que te dije ayer es verdad, no siento ningún rencor hacia ti, pero…- no podía continuar, sentía como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

¿Pero qué?- sentía como las lagrimas querían salir, por lo que evitaba mirarlo- Maldición! Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!- bruscamente me levanta la cara para que lo mirara, ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas, por lo que cerré los ojos mientras sentía como se iba humedeciendo mis mejillas- mírame- me susurro. Y eso hice- dime, mirándome a los ojos que esta no es tu venganza- me exige, pero sus ojos ya no eran tan fríos como antes, sino que eran penetrantes, analíticos, quería saber la verdad.

No lo es- le susurro.

¿Entonces qué sucede? dímelo… por favor- me pregunta pero ahora con la cara reflejando dolor y confusión, nunca pensé que verlo así pudiera hacerme sentir tan herida, yo era responsable de su sufrimiento. Ya no podía mentirle, no me quedaba de otra que ser sincera con el si quería volver a verlo bien y no así.

CONTINUARA…

**Me salió cortito. Pero no quería que se me fuera la idea de la cabeza u.u**

Los comentarios son una alegría que seagradece!

**Gracias por leer!**

**Un beso enorme.**


	13. Todo ira bien

Por favor, no me maten, este capítulo es el ultimo. Esta historia la empecé hace algunos años, fue inspirada por una persona que quise, y que quiero, pero que por cosa del destino, recién hoy en día me doy cuenta la clase de persona que es. Y me siento muy lastimada por él, la verdad, no tenía planes de terminarla tan abruptamente, pero esta historia representa todo lo que en algún momento sentí por él, y quiero terminar ese capítulo de mi vida. Y por eso debía terminar también YA esta historia. La termino, por todos lo que la leyeron y me animaron a seguirla, a todos estas personas, muchísimas gracias. Además, esta historia fue mi comienzo acá escribiendo, así que quiera o no, es y siempre va a ser especial, tal vez en otro momento, quiera terminarla diferente, pero no lo sé. Así que algún final tenía que darle, no podía dejarla inconclusa. De nuevo, mil perdones por los que esperaban otra cosa, esto es lo que salió, con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

Estoy eternamente agradecida con los que leyeron mi historia. Muchísimas gracias.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

CAPITULO 13

Dudo, pero acaricio con mi mano su mejilla, no me gusta verlo así.

-Tengo miedo, no estoy segura de lo que estoy sintiendo y no sé si esto sea lo mejor para los dos, me da miedo salir lastimada, no tenemos muchas cosas a favor- me sincere con él, que sentido tenia seguir mintiéndole a él, y mentirme a mí misma. Tengo pánico de que me lastime, pero la forma en que me mira, hace que de verdad sienta que no me quiere lastimar. ¿Qué cosas no? Antes no podíamos cruzar palabra si no era para herirnos mutuamente. Las vueltas del destino.

-No voy a lastimarte, yo tampoco estoy seguro de que me pasa, pero lo que me está pasando, no quiero ignorarlo, está aquí- me dice señalando a su corazón- y no creo que se vaya. Sé que tus amigos me deben odiar, y sé que con razón, pero ya no soy la misma persona que era. La guerra me cambio, como cambio a todos, y esta nueva persona que soy hoy en día, entiende que solo yo puedo buscar mi felicidad, y yo creo que el estar con vos me hace feliz, no te puedo prometer nada, no quiero prometerte nada que no pueda cumplir, lo único que puedo decirte es que quiero estar con vos y eso es de lo único que estoy seguro.

Cuando la veo que me sonríe con esa sonrisa tan dulce, con los ojos brillantes, siento que todo irá bien, estoy seguro que todo irá bien. La beso en los labios, un beso dulce y lento, como si quisiera transmitirle que no estoy jugando, que todo lo que digo es verdad, como si con este beso, selláramos un pacto silencioso de intentarlo. Todo irá bien, estoy seguro.

A lo lejos, detrás de unos estantes, dos pares de ojos observaron todo, luna y Theo habían visto todo desde el inicio, y se sentían de verdad contentos por ellos.

-Hacen tan linda pareja, me alegro que por fin se hayan sincerado- comento luna con el aire soñador y distraído de siempre.

-Sí, me alegro mucho por Draco, que la chica que quiere le quiera- dice Theo.

-Sí, es muy lindo que te corresponda la persona que queres, me gustaría que la persona que quiero me quisiera- suelta ella con tristeza y resignación.

-Luna, ¿vos? ¿Estás enamorada?- intento ocultar su decepción con tono de sorpresa. Ya esta, si luna está enamorada no tengo oportunidad.

-Sí, pero para el soy solo una amiga, no creo ni que me vea como mujer- no me gusta ver tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si es así, el es un tonto si no ve lo increíble y hermosa mujer que sos- siento como me sonrojo, espero que no lo note.

-¿Vos de verdad crees que soy una hermosa mujer? O me lo decís para hacerme sentir mejor-me pregunta con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, como si viéndome así, fuera imposible que le mintiera.

-Si luna, para mi sos hermosa, y si él no lo ve, el es el tonto- me gustaría saber quién es el troll que no ve a luna como la maravillosa mujer que es. Obviamente está ciego.

-Valla, gracias, igual por lo visto me equivoque, el si sabe que soy mujer, y cree que soy hermosa- me lo dice como si nada.

1,2,…,5…,7…

¿Qué?

¿Qué dijo?

Acaso ella, ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo? ¿Ella estaba hablando de mí? Cuando me di cuenta, estaba solo en la biblioteca, luna se había ido.

Tengo que encontrarla, no sé si escuche lo que creí escuchar o si solo fue mi imaginación, pero si lo que dijo lo dijo por mí, me voy a arrepentir toda la vida si no lo averiguo.

La encuentro sentada frente al lago, apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol viejo.

-Luna- la llamo, ella me mira y me sonríe.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca, que me quisiste decir?-

-¿Qué te dije? Que el chico que quiero si me ve como mujer y encima dice que soy hermosa, ¿eso?- sentí mi cara enrojecer, no lo había soñado, de verdad dijo eso, asiento con la cabeza- ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Que… bueno, vos dijiste eso, después de que yo te dije que pensaba eso de vos, y yo, pues… yo… - no encontraba las palabras.

-Me hizo muy feliz saber que la persona que quiero piensa eso de mi Theo, así que gracias.

-Luna ¿Yo soy la persona que vos queres?- me mira sorprendida, como si recién ahora se diera cuenta de lo que estamos hablando, veo como se sonroja.

-yo, lo siento Theo…- me equivoque, confundí todo, ahora seguro se dio cuenta que la quiero, me puse en evidencia, arruine todo, ahora no querrá seguir siendo mi amiga, soy un tonto- pero sí, me enamore de vos.

¿Eh? OK, hoy estoy lento. Eso es seguro, tengo adelante mío, a luna diciéndome que se enamoro de mi, y yo sin saber que decirle. Entonces hago lo único que se me ocurre hacer.

La beso.

Si yo siempre creí que luna era un ángel, el besarla me lo confirmo, sus labios tan suaves y dulces, así se debe sentir besar a un ángel, sentir como me abraza y acerca su cuerpo mas al mío, me hace sentir en la gloria.

¿Eso significa que vos también me queres?- me pregunta con los labios hinchados, los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No te quiero luna-le susurro-yo te amo.

**Fin**

Gracias por todo. ¿Review?

Un beso enorme.


End file.
